


stay

by 506b



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/506b/pseuds/506b
Summary: hi :D i haven’t written seho before.... so like.... getting their dynamic figured out is fun :~)i’m @baekcore on twitter





	stay

“um, hun?”

“i’m sorry,” sehun says, moving to leave and close the door behind him. he wasn’t expecting junmyeon to wake up.

“stay,” junmyeon calls out softly before sehun can leave. “it’s okay. you haven’t slept alone in a long time. just because you moved out of our room doesn’t mean you have to sleep alone now.”

sehun nods. “i won’t do this every night.”

“if you do, it’s okay,” junmyeon assures. “i was hoping i wouldn’t have to sleep alone tonight, too,” he admits.

sehun doesn’t really believe it, because junmyeon has a habit of just saying things to make him feel better, but his nerves have calmed a little bit upon hearing that. he slips into junmyeon’s bed beside him, lets junmyeon pull him closer and pet his hair. he didn't realize how much he relies on someone being with him when he sleeps. he was trying for two hours to get some rest, but it just ended with him… here. which isn't all that bad.

he can feel himself drifting asleep in junmyeon's hold already, his eyelids beginning to feel heavy and his breathing is slowing. he just barely registers junmyeon's soft kiss to his forehead. if he had enough energy, he would return it. but he doesn't, so he just gives a sleepy smile before letting sleep finally take him.

**Author's Note:**

> hi :D i haven’t written seho before.... so like.... getting their dynamic figured out is fun :~) 
> 
> i’m @baekcore on twitter


End file.
